


Ревнивцам посвящается

by Qeewi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, Jealousy, that's it i guess, well...
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: — Поверить не могу, что ты переспал с парнем, который мне нравится!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 11





	Ревнивцам посвящается

В последнее время Хлои все чаще кажется, что ревность — это болезнь. Заразная жутко, знаете — как грипп, например, или ветрянка — распространяющаяся с такой невероятной скоростью, что глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а вокруг тебя уже развернулась целая эпидемия. И, видит Бог, Хлои предпочла бы оказаться в самом эпицентре эпидемии чумы, чем этой, с вашего позволения, болезни. 

Началось все, конечно же, с Дэна и этого его «ты моя жена, поэтому пусть этот фрик с заскоками под дьявола даже и не думает тебя обхаживать». Затем «заболел» Люцифер, ни с того ни с сего принявшийся ревновать ее к — вы только подумайте! — Дэну. И это при том, что она еще с самой первой их встречи твердила ему, что между ними никогда ничего не будет, а Дэн, на секундочку, на тот момент все еще был ее законным мужем. Кроме того, со стороны эти их притирки выглядели до нелепого глупо… Хоть и довольно мило, вообще-то говоря. Да и, признаться, Деккер было безумно приятно, что она все еще способна вызывать интерес у мужчин. Тем более таких, как Люцифер, мать его, Морнингстар. 

Вопреки мнению многих, Хлои далеко не слепая, чтобы не замечать очевидного. А будь она слепой, все равно не смогла бы не отметить, что Люцифер просто слишком харизматичен, чтобы элементарно не обратить на него внимание. Он обладает невероятным обаянием, о чем он, черт эдакий, прекрасно знает. Он может быть каким угодно самодовольным придурком, полнейшим ребенком временами, но, когда того требуют обстоятельства, он умеет направить весь свой шарм в нужное русло, очаровывая людей до той степени, что они сами падают к его ногам — часто и в его постель тоже — и в добавок ко всему выдают все свои самые сокровенные желания. 

Собственно говоря, при таком раскладе Люцифер Морнингстар мог бы выбрать любую из вереницы длинноногих, ослепительно красивых блондинок, брюнеток и рыжих, окружающих его ежедневно. Вместо этого он, словно репейник, цепляется именно к ней, заурядному детективу полиции. Черт возьми, да даже в их отделе есть женщины гораздо более интересные, нежели она — та же Оливия, щедро одаривающая мужчину многообещающими улыбками и пожирающая его взглядом всякий раз, стоит ему появиться в поле ее зрения. Так нет же, именно Хлои он начинает обихаживать, выдавая десятки недвусмысленных намеков в минуту, заставляя женскую часть отдела буквально ядом от зависти плеваться. 

Конечно, в какой-то мере Деккер это даже нравилось — утереть нос парочке личностей было безумно приятно — возможно, она даже пала бы очередной жертвой его чар, ни на минуту не задумываясь о последствиях. Только Хлои не умеет не думать, рациональное начало всегда затмевало в ней все остальное. Поэтому Люцифер снова, и снова, и снова получает от ворот поворот, пока… Пока что? Пока он не открывается ей как добрый, заботливый мужчина и всегда готовый прикрыть ее спину напарник? Хлои не знает. Она вообще отчаянно не понимает, как так получается, что она начинает воспринимать его иначе, чем занозу в заднице. Иначе, чем просто напарника и даже друга. 

Хлои не знает, как так выходит, что она… влюбляется в него? 

Эта мысль столь же неожиданна, сколь абсурдна, и Хлои смеется — истерически, нервно как-то — когда ловит себя на ней. Между ними ничего не изменилось, совершенно. Между ними все, как обычно — он все так же ведет себя по-детски глупо или до страшного бестактно, а она закатывает на это глаза. 

А еще она до крови — так, что ранки уже не заживают — кусает губы и внутреннюю сторону левой щеки, когда видит его с очередной девицей, широко, зазывающе ему улыбающейся, и борется с желанием подкараулить ее где-нибудь в безлюдном переулке, чтоб преподать урок. Потом она, конечно же, отдергивает себя, с ужасом понимая, что становится до жуткого похожа на свою мать. 

Имей Хлои привычку врать себе, она непременно бы отмахнулась, убеждая себя, что ничего странного не происходит. Но врать — и в первую очередь себе — Хлои Деккер не любит, и обреченно признает поражение. Она ревнует Люцифера буквально к каждому столбу, и это так чертовски печально, что расскажи она кому об этом, потом ей будет безумно стыдно. 

Впрочем, как оказывается, распространяться об этом и не нужно. 

— Ты можешь быть еще более очевидной? — говорит ей как-то Дэн, наблюдая за тем, как его бывшая жена поедает глазами весело о чем-то шушукающихся Эллу и Люцифера, и неожиданно флегматично помешивая сахар в своем кофе. Хлои дергается. 

— Что? 

Дэн вскидывает брови и, отхлебнув немного остывшего напитка, иронично улыбается. 

— Ты ревнуешь, и это так _очевидно_ , что я удивлен, как _он_ еще не заметил. 

Хлои хмурится, обдумывая, как ей воспринимать услышанное — притвориться, что она не понимает, о чем речь, или пойти-таки и навалять Морнингстару за то, что смеет улыбаться Элле, как всегда улыбается только _ей_? 

— И что ты предлагаешь? 

— Ты что, действительно просишь у меня совета? — Дэн озадачен, Хлои — тоже. В каком она, должно быть, отчаянии, если просит помощи в этом деле у своего бывшего… Впрочем, сама необходимость в этом исчезает сама по себе, когда к ним в отдел приходит новый детектив. 

Джошуа тридцать один, он холост, хорош собой и, самое главное, весьма заинтересован в Хлои Деккер. 

— Это плохо закончится, — качает головой Дэн, наблюдая, как она строит глазки новичку. Но Хлои все равно. Для Хлои главное, чтобы это видел Люцифер. И он видит. И если судить по тому, с какой силой он сжимает челюсти, тем, что он видит, он явно не доволен. 

Поэтому Деккер принимается флиртовать с Джошуа с удвоенной силой. Люцифер же внимательно за ними наблюдает, ходит мрачным, словно туча, и огрызается на всякого, кто попадает в его поле зрения. А спустя три дня все же не выдерживает. 

— Я думаю, тебе нужно свести общение с детективом-новичком к минимуму. 

Хлои отчаянно сдерживает рвущуюся наружу улыбку и старательно делает удивленный вид. 

— Действительно? С чего бы это? 

— Потому что он не вызывает доверия. Серьезно, как можно доверять человеку, которого зовут Джошуа? — имя он фактически выплевывает, на что Хлои лишь снисходительно улыбается. 

— Я же доверяю человеку по имени Люцифер, — пожимает она плечами. Морнингстар кривится. 

— Речь не о нас, детектив, не переводи тему! 

— Я не перевожу тему, Люцифер, — фыркает Деккер, возвращаясь к бумагам, которыми занималась ранее, и мгновение спустя как бы невзначай добавляет: 

— Кстати говоря, не мог бы ты посидеть вечером с Трикси? Мне не с кем ее оставить… 

— У тебя планы? 

— Ну да, — загадочно улыбается Хлои. — Джош пригласил меня в ресторан сегодня. Так мило с его сторо… 

— В ресторан? И ты что, согласилась? 

— Конечно. Не вижу причины, почему я должна была отказаться. 

Люцифер, кажется, на какое-то мгновение даже дар речи теряет, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу, и выглядит он при этом настолько потеряно, что Хлои сама теряется. 

— Ты… Я запрещаю тебе идти с ним! 

— Что? — тут Деккер и вправду теряется. Внутри закипает раздражение — какого, собственно, черта он ей вообще командует? — Ты не можешь мне ничего запрещать! 

— А ты не можешь запрещать мне запрещать тебе! 

— Ты сам-то понял, что только что сказал? — Деккер запускает в напарника ручкой, мимоходом отмечая, что их спор внезапно привлекает внимание всех, кто находится в непосредственной близости к ним, и понижает тон до шепота. 

— Конечно! — в отличие от нее Люцифер и не думает говорить тише. Его невозмутимости вообще можно только позавидовать, думает Хлои. Ей жутко хочется съязвить, сказать что-нибудь крайне остроумное в ответ, но вместо этого делает глубокий вдох и совершенно невозмутимо переспрашивает: 

— Так ты посидишь с Трикси сегодня или нет? 

Люцифер не смеет ей отказывать.

***

Они с Джошем встречаются уже целую неделю, которую Хлои, ни капли не преувеличивая, провела как в раю. Джош оказывается очень добрым и заботливым парнем, забавным, очаровательным и внимательным к чувствам самой Хлои и ее дочери. Трикси это, впрочем, ни капли не впечатляет — девочка от него совсем не в восторге.

— Мутный типок этот твой Джош, — говорит Трикси, когда Хлои заводит разговор о своем новом потенциальном парне. 

— Кто тебя этому научил? — спрашивает Деккер пораженно, хотя вопрос выходит скорее риторическим. Она прекрасно знает, _кто_ ее этому научил. 

Мэйз нового молодого человека соседки, как оказалось, тоже не оценила. И понять это она дает при любой удачной (и неудачной тоже) возможности — окидывает беднягу взглядами, не сулящими ему ничего хорошего, и выглядит при этом крайне пугающе. Она даже элементарно здороваться с ним отказывается, за что Хлои не устает перед Джошем извиняться. 

— Она не со зла, — успокаивает она мужчину. 

— Конечно, не со зла, — усмехается он в ответ. — Я ей просто не нравлюсь. 

Хлои сочувственно — и виновато — поджимает губы, умалчивая тот факт, что сама она от него тоже не в таком уж восторге… Ей безумно стыдно, что она таким вот образом его использует, ведь он, в конце концов, действительно отличный парень — мечта любой девушки. И единственный его недостаток лишь в том, что он не Люцифер Морнингстар, в которого Хлои влюблена, словно шестиклассница. 

Кстати, о Дьяволе… 

Всю неделю Люцифер бродит по участку с таким оскорбленным видом, что Хлои становится жутко. Потому что она слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы вестись на всю эту чушь. Люцифер Морнингстар слишком хитер и расчетлив для всего этого дерьма. Деккер скорее снова сойдется с Дэном, чем поверит во всю эту чепуху с напускной обидой. Поэтому и наблюдает она за напарником особо внимательно, ловя каждое слово и незначительный жест — если он что-то задумал, а он задумал, Хлои обязательно выяснит что. И она выясняет. К ее стыду, лишь после того, как Люцифер осуществляет задуманное. 

— Знаешь, я хотел бы поблагодарить за прошлую ночь: все было _превосходно._

Слышать такую фразу от своего без-пяти-минут-парня, обращенную к объекту ее воздыхания, Хлои не то что неприятно — странно скорее. За долю секунды Деккер успевает придумать сотню версий, за что же Джош может благодарить распутного владельца ночного клуба, любящего секс и меняющего партнеров буквально каждую ночь. Она очень надеется, что Люцифер просто вызвал ему парочку девиц на ночь, но взгляд, которым Джош буквально пожирает ее напарника и компрометирующая реплика ее теперь-уже-точно-не-парня, обращенная к Люциферу, буквально вопят о… 

— Детектив… 

Вот _черт!_

— Поверить не могу, что ты переспал с парнем, который мне нравится! — шипит она разъяренно и, не до конца осознавая, к кому она все-таки обращается — к Джошу или же к Люциферу — выбегает из помещения, не забыв при этом звучно хлопнуть дверью. 

— Говорила же, что мутный типок этот твой Джош, — говорит ей Мейз, когда Хлои, пылая праведным гневом, возвращается в тот вечер домой. 

— Так ты знала? — Бог мой, да кого она спрашивает. Конечно же, Мейз знала! 

И это дает Хлои повод злиться еще и на нее. 

Приходя на работу на следующий день, Деккер узнает, что ~~этот мудак~~ ее несостоявшийся парень спешно перевелся в другое управление. Хлои в ответ на это только лишь фыркает — умный, сукин сын! Жаль только, что задницу надрать она ему теперь не сумеет. 

Люцифер оказывается слеплен из другого теста. Он таскается за ней, как побитый щенок, целых два дня, настойчиво желая объясниться. Деккер, мстительно ухмыляясь, упорно его игнорирует. 

— Как дети малые, — качает головой раздосадованная Элла. Добрая половина участка, наблюдающая за этой Санта-Барбарой, согласно вторит ей в ответ. 

Своего апогея эта комедия достигает в тот момент, когда Хлои отказывается включать Люцифера в очередное расследование. Это, кажется, и стало последней каплей в чаше и без того безграничного, практически ангельского терпения мужчины, потому что на следующий день, обиженный и оскорбленный, Люцифер в участке даже не появляется. 

«Ну и ладно! Ну и пусть!» — думает Деккер раздосадованно, гипнотизируя взглядом пустой стул, в котором обычно сидел ее напарник, так, словно ожидала, что это заставит его перед ней материализоваться. Только место так и остается пустым, а Хлои остается лишь досадливо вздыхать и делать вид, что это ее ни капли не волнует. Хватает ее, правда, всего на неделю. 

На восьмой день, когда терпеть его отсутствие ей уже невыносимо, она, оставив Трикси под присмотром Мейз, берет машину и едет к нему в клуб, чтобы расставить все чертовы точки над «и». 

— Люцифер! — зовет она его громко, пробивая себе путь к нему сквозь толпу танцующих. Она видит его в окружении улыбающихся ему девушек, и внутри у нее все неприятно скручивается, выгорает от бушующей в ней ревности, и Хлои только теперь понимает, насколько же глупой она была, что не послушала Дэна, жалеет, что вообще затеяла эту игру. 

— Детектив? — Люцифер двигается ей на встречу с этим удивленным выражением на лице, и, неожиданно для нее самой, Хлои накрывает очередной волной жгучей ярости. 

— Не детективкай мне тут! — шипит она, хватая его за руку. — Какого черта ты не появлялся на своем рабочем месте целую неделю? 

— На своем рабочем месте? — фыркает он. — Мое рабочее место здесь, если ты не заметила. Кроме того, ты сама меня выгнала! 

— Никто тебя не выгонял! 

— О, да неужели? — хохочет Люцифер саркастично. — Не ты ли отстранила меня от дел из-за того, что я переспал с этим твоим Джошем? 

— Джош-то тут вообще при чем?! 

— Как же? Ведь это он тот парень, который тебе так нравится! 

Хлои замолкает на секунду, изумленно изучая лицо Люцифера. И тут до нее, наконец, доходит. 

— Ты не понял, верно? — смеется она, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Я говорила о тебе, придурок. _Ты_ тот парень, который мне нравится! 

Люцифер выглядит так, словно его пыльным мешком из-за угла огрели. Он молчит целое мгновение — _бесконечно долгое мгновение_ — и изучает ее так пристально, словно все еще не верит, что она не врет. Но Хлои не врет — она смотрит ему в глаза с вызовом, чтобы до него, наконец, дошло, чтобы он, в конце концов, понял, что…

— Привет, Люцифер, — рыжая девка с до неприличного широкой улыбкой на лице появляется рядом с ними буквально из ниоткуда. Напрочь игнорируя Хлои, она берет Люцифера — _ее Люцифера_ — за руку, пытаясь утянуть его за собой, но Деккер больно шлепает ее по рукам. 

— Лапы прочь, мымра, — шипит она. — Он _мой!_

Рыжая округляет глаза так, что становится похожей на рыбу. Она, возможно, и оспорила бы данное заявление, да вот только Люцифер даже взглядом ее не удостаивает, не отрывая глаз от Хлои, поэтому ей не остается ничего, кроме как принять поражение. Да и кто в здравом уме станет ссорится с разъяренной женщиной, у которой полицейский значок на поясе? Рыжая обиженно поджимает губы и семенит обратно к своей компании. Хлои выдыхает, поворачиваясь лицом к напарнику, и ее нос почти утыкается ему в щеку, а губы опаляет горячее дыхание. 

— Детектив, не хотите ли вы обсудить это, а заодно и исправить мою оплошность в более _интимной_ обстановке? — хрипло шепчет он. Хлои судорожно выдыхает.

— О Боже, да! 

Она впивается ему в губы, как только за ними захлопываются створки лифта.


End file.
